1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a power electrical connector with improved metallic shell.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0093222 published on Apr. 15, 2010 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals and a metallic shell enclosing the insulative housing. The metallic shell is stamped as a frame-shaped configuration and comprises two ends coupled to each other by riveting. The manufacturing method of the metallic shell is complicated.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with an improved metallic shell are needed to solve the above problem.